L Change the WorLd
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: After Watari dies, L and Kalika are left alone, that is until a little boy sent by F comes into the picture, and then a twelve year old girl too? Now as their final case comes about, they're left battling the clock to save the world from a viral disease that could take out the entire human race before they die in less than 23 days. T for language L x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I honestly know. I have Demon Cats to update and two other Death Note Fanfictions that I should update, but really? I'm into L: Change the WorLd, so there *sticks tongue out***

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, L wouldn't die, and neither would Watari, Matt, Mello, or Soichiro.**

"_To look on idly. To watch an event unfold as a spectator," L said as he, Watari, and I watched Naomi Misora walk into the den of a serial killer. "And all this time I thought I was fighting alongside them."_

_He reached over, picking up a sugar cube as Watari began to speak. "You gave her the BB case in Los Angeles too. You've brought her on board again. It's rare that I see you put this much trust in someone."_

_I nodded in agreement, although L couldn't see since I was standing behind him. "You know, she's quitting the FBI to get married," L commented, never drawing his gaze from the computer screen. "This is her last chance to do what she does best. It makes her very affective."_

_No one spoke for a few seconds, so the only noise was the heavy rain hitting the windows, then Watari opened his mouth. "And what about you?" he asked with a mixture of curiosity and politeness in a way that only he (and Alfred from Batman) could. "Are you planning to quit as well?"_

"_Quit?" L asked as if he had never heard the word before, lifting up his head ever so slightly before snorting silently. "Not likely. This is all I have," he sighed. "Besides, Watari, as long as you and Kalika are with me, I have no reason to be going anywhere."_

_I let out a silent sigh, shaking my head in aggravation. Watari, who knows what's going through my head, turns to me with an understanding look and a small smile, which I happily return. _

_It's quiet until two gunshots rang out from the laptop's speaker, echoing against the walls of the practically empty room that we were in, drawing all of our attentions._

"_What was that?" Watari asked, worried. "Is she okay?"_

_We all focused our attentions on the screen, waiting to find out the answer to his question. After a moment, Naomi walked out of the building, adjusting her jacket before looking up to the camera, sending us a wink. _

"_She's twelve seconds earlier than I estimated," L informed us. "She is very good."_

"_She is indeed," Watari replied, smiling. "Just as you are."_

"_I agree," I nodded, turning away from the screen._

"_Thank you very much," L hummed, although no real emotion seeped into his words. "Please make arrangements to go to japan," he addressed Watari. _

"_Japan?" we asked in unison, looking towards L, who stood up._

"_There's a ninety-seven percent probability that Kira is in Japan," he replied, pausing for a moment to look out the window before he sighed. "It is possible that I may never return here again."_

I sighed, putting the notebook, the Death Note back where I found it, grinning when it was perfect. "And what exactly is it about that notebook that is suddenly making you so happy?" a voice said from behind me.

I jumped, spinning around, coming face to face with Watari, who was shooting me one of _those_ looks. "I…uh…" I bit my lip, trying to come up with a lie. I shook my head, sighing. "Fine…I wrote something in it…" I muttered, making circles with my finger on the table top.

"And dare I ask what you wrote?" he asked, stepping closer, trying (and succeeding) to intimidate me.

"My name…" I told him, avoiding eye contact.

He rubbed his temple, trying to find words that would describe how stupid what I did was. "Can I ask why?"

"L's gonna do it," I told Watari desperately. "I know he is! And if I…if I didn't…I…ugh..."

"Now what if L doesn't write his name there? Then you'll die and he'd have to watch," Watari said.

"No, no! He will because Light's going to try to kill L with the Death Note so L's gonna do a preemptive strike! Besides, even if he didn't, he wouldn't have to watch me die."

Watari sighed, looking around to make sure L wasn't around. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because~" I smiled, picking up the notebook and opening it to the page I wrote on, showing him. "I wrote 'Kalika Marvil – Dies peacefully next to the love of her life at the exact same time as him.'"

"So whether he puts his name in the notebook or not will either extend or shorten your life?" Watari demanded.

"More or less," I sighed. "Look, Watari, I don't want to live without L. that's why I left with him when he left Wammy's. That's why I stuck with him for so long."

"Now you're starting to sound like a less whiney version of Miss Misa," he told me, chuckling.

I glowered. "Oh please, then shoot me now," I groaned. "I want to help L, and I want to be important to him, but I'm not going to force my feelings on him," I pouted. "Besides, Misa's more annoying than me!"

Watari laughed, shaking his head. "You are something else," he said, shaking his head.

I grinned, twirling over to him. "You're the best, Watari," I told him, giving him a hug, breathing in his scent. "I'm glad you found me."

He patted my back, nodding in agreement.

I took a big breath of air, pulling away from him. "Don't tell L?" I asked.

"About what? You saying I was the best and not him?" Watari joked, cracking a small smile.

"Well that too," I nodded. "But the notebook."

"I saw nothing," he replied begrudgingly.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging him again before making my way back to my room.

*_The Next Day_*

L, Watari, and I sat in the same room that Watari and I had previously occupied not even six hours ago, watching footage of Light Yagami, our number one Kira suspect.

"Light Yagami," L said, staring intently at the screen, grabbing a sugar cube to drop in his coffee before stirring it with a lollipop.

Watari's computer dinged, signaling that he got a message. He answered it swiftly, his eyes widening in shock.

"Is it bad news?" L asked at the same time I said, "What is it?"

"It appears F has died in Thailand," Watari informed us, looking back to the screen. "It happened in the line of duty. We knew this might happen…"

L bowed his head, placing his mug down before picking up the Death Note, jumping down off his chair. "That's Misa's Death Note, isn't it?" Watari asked, although he already knew the answer.

L walked over to Watari's desk, taking a pen before walking to the monitors. He leaned over the open notebook and began to write.

"Whose name are you writing in there?" Watari demanded. "Yagami's? Am I right?"

"Watari, this is the last name that will be written in the Death Note," L said, turning to face us, showing us the notebook.

_L Lawliet – Will peacefully die of heart failure after twenty-three days_, it read.

I blinked, turning away from the page and L, biting my lip. _I knew he would do it_, I thought. _But I guess I wasn't prepared…?_

Watari stared in shock. "L…?" he whispered.

"Light will attempt to kill me with the Death Note," L said, closing the book. "I'm afraid that's inevitable now. Sealing my fate is the only way to outwit death," he said, walking back over to the desk to replace the pen. "To outwit Kira," he added. "To stop this enormous evil called Kira, it's a small sacrifice."

He returned to his seat, his head bowed.

"Twenty-three days isn't much time," Watari said incredulously.

_I was prepared to die_, I repeated in my head. _But I didn't know this soon. Why would he give himself so little time?_

L picked up his cup once again, almost returning to his usual self. "Bring me Misa Amane," he said. "She and I have a score to settle."

Watari nodded, standing up. "Very well," he sighed. "I'll return as soon as I can."

"I'll come too!" I announced, getting up from my seat. "Be right back, L~"

"Okay, have fun," he replied, dropping a marshmallow in his mouth.

*_At Miss Amane's House_*

I went to go knock on the door, but Watari stopped me, shaking his head. "What?" I asked, dropping my hand to my side.

Watari knocked on the door, more politely than I would have, mind you. We waited for a few moments before the door was opened.

Misa stood there in a skimpy pink outfit, complete with barely any coverage and a frilly tutu. She pouted when she saw it was us. "Aw~ I thought it was my Light," she whined.

"Well, we're here to get you for Light," I replied, forcing a smile. "But you should change out of that outfit before we go."

"Why~" she demanded.

"Because if you go out in public like that," I started. "You'll attract a lot of attention from guys and then Light might think you're cheating on him and break up with you. And you don't want that, now do you?"

She shook her head and shot us a smile. "I'll go change," she said, turning around. "You can come in and help yourself to anything in the fridge."

We watched her disappear down the hallway and then stepped into the house. I gagged. "It smells like girl in here," I complained. "Overly cheery/preppy girl…"

"Well, a girl does live here," Watari commented, closing the door behind us. "And you shouldn't start to complain about that outfit either."

"I won't," I rolled my eyes, looking at a picture on the bookshelf. "A sky blue sparkly tux isn't much better, I suppose. But it covers me. So there."

Watari shook his head, looking around. "You were right," he said. "About you know who."

"Well, you can't say you didn't see it coming either." I shrugged, drumming my fingertips on the top of the bookshelf. "We've known him for so long so it's only obvious that we'd know what he's thinking somewhat…"

"I suppose you're right," Watari sighed, ending the conversation.

After about ten minutes, Misa finally came out, half naked and holding two outfits up. "Which one do you think Light would like best?" she asked.

"That one," Watari and I said in unison, pointing to different outfits. We looked at each other. "Yeah, he/she's right, that one," we switched outfits, and glared at each other.

"I like the one on the right," I told Watari. "Light would like it too."

"I agree fully," Watari nodded.

Misa smiled, going back into her room to change into the black outfit.

*_Finally Back to Headquarters_*

We walked into the elevator, Misa babbling about how cool Light was to me. "That's great," I told her halfheartedly.

"Aw~ You're not listening to me," she pouted, falling into silence.

Watari pressed the button for the floor that we were going to, and we stood still, not saying a word. It was kind of awkward, actually. Thankfully Misa broke the silence.

"Um…Mr. Watari," she started, smiling slightly. "So are you, like, Ryuzaki's father?"

"No," Watari laughed, smiling at her words. "I happen to be-"

He broke off, gasping, clutching his heart as the door to the elevator opened. He collapsed to the ground. "Watari?" I asked, crouching down next to him, shaking him. "Watari? Watari? Please don't be dead! Please…you can't leave us…you…"

I bit my lip, trying to stop the tears from falling. Misa gasped, walking up to us stiffly, breathing heavily. "The Death Note…" she whispered.

"I…Go...go get Ryuzaki," I asked her, clutching Watari.

"If Watari's dead, then wouldn't it mean that Ryuzaki's dead too?" Misa asked.

"No," I shook my head. "No, just…please find someone."

Misa nodded, leaving the hall.

"Watari…" I whispered, blinking. I took a deep breath, standing up and picking Watari up from the ground. "Come on…"

I made my way to the extra room that we never had a use for, sinking to the floor with Watari next to me. "L can't die yet," I repeated. "Because he already wrote his name…"

"That's right," L said, walking into the room. He looked at Watari, bowing his head. "I never thought that he'd try to kill Watari too…"

I nodded, standing up. "Is it over?" I asked.

"Light Yagami is dead," L replied. "The shinigami, Ryuk, killed him."

I smiled, relieved. "That's great," I sighed, looking back to Watari, biting my lip. "Well…I think I'm going to bed."

L nodded in response as I walked by him, patting his back. "You know where to find me if you need me."

He nodded again, going over to Watari's body.

I left the room, heading down the hall, going into my bedroom. "It's all over?" I repeated, lying on my bed after closing the blinds, making it completely dark. "It's all over."

I rolled over, gripping my blanket, forcing myself to sleep.

**There is the first chapter. I noticed that I write better late at night than I do during the day, weird, huh? **

**Anyways, reviews are nice~**

**Loves and hugs, minions dearest!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here I am, back again! This is the second installment of L: Change the WorLd! My version, full of romance, passion, and a murder most foul, just kidding! That's the story of the Corpse Bride.**

**Okay, Disclaimer: If Death Note was mine…well *cackles maniacally* I think you'd know…**

*A Few Days Later*

L and I sat in a dark room, a candle lit on a small table in front of him as he held the Death Note next to him. He stared at the flame for a few moments before picking up the notebook, holding it over the flame between his forefinger and his thumb.

"Checkmate," he said, almost to himself, lowering his hand towards the flame.

"Wait a minute," a voice came from behind him. L didn't turn to look, but paused, the book right over the flame.

I stared at Ryuk, wondering what it would look like if I hadn't touched the Death Note, all I would've seen is a floating apple, and not even a green one! A red one…for shame…

"Burning that won't change your lifespan," Ryuk told L, taking a bite of the apple that wasn't green.

"Wait, why not?" I asked curiously. "The rules say that if the Death Note is destroyed than all who knew about it wouldn't remember-"

"Exactly, but I have a feeling that some of you, who were more affected by this notebook than others will still remember, and it won't change anything," he replied, nodding over at me.

"I know that," L replied. "I have twenty days."

_So do I_, I grimaced.

L began to lower the notebook once again towards the flames, but was interrupted by Ryuk again. "Wait a minute," he whined. "Light said he could be the god of a new world with that! Doesn't that interest you?"

Ryuk looked at L expectantly, waiting for him to answer, and slowly, ever so slowly, L lowered the notebook back to his side, still holding onto it. "The way Light died…was that godly?"

Ryuk stuttered, trying to find a response, and I snorted. "Looks like your fun's over, shinigami," I said, watching L intently.

Said boy lifted the Death Note once again over the flame, deciding Ryuk had nothing else to talk about now that he had turned the shinigami down.

The book caught on fire, the flames that spread out over it were an icy blue color that spread rapidly, and the book let out a series of moans and screams as L placed it in a tin chocolate box, throwing the other Death Note over the top, letting the flame destroy the notebooks.

Then, as quickly as the flame came, it died down, and Ryuk was nowhere to be seen, no apple or anything. L made to stand up, me following suit and stretching my back. "I still don't understand how you can sit so still for so long," I moaned. "Especially in that position!"

"If you don't find it comfortable, Kalika, why do you insist to sit like that?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Because you do," I shrugged. "And at first it was simply supposed to spite you, but you don't let anything under your skin, do you?"

"I simply sit like that because it increases my deductive ability by approximately forty percent," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said, walking with him over to the computer desk, and jumping into the seat while I stood behind him, watching him. "Hey, L?"

"Yes?"

"Uh...nevermind, it can wait," I said, looking over his shoulder.

He shrugged before starting to type with only his forefingers, unintentionally making a big show out of something as trivial as typing, "_Watari has passed away. I will mourn his death. L_," I read, watching as he clicked the people to send it to.

_D, P, Q, G, I, E_, I watched him hesitate at K, seeming to contemplate whether or not he should let them know too. _K, send._

"L," I asked. "Do you ever wonder why Watari found a new K?"

L looked back at me, staring for what seemed like a long while, but was probably only a few seconds long. "Well, I figure that it's because you'd rather help me than precede me," he replied after that pause, turning back to the screen.

"I wonder what the new K is like…" I hummed, going over to one of the cabinets to grab a bag of marshmallows, and handing them to L, who nodded his thanks.

"I don't know," he said, his mouth full. "Maybe one day we might find out. Want one?" he asked, offering the bag back to me.

"No, thanks," I scrunched up my nose. "Not everyone can eat sugar twenty-four/seven and have absolutely no side effects whatsoever!"

L opened his mouth to respond, but his computer made a noise, telling him he had a message. He handed me the bag so that he could focus on what it read. _Thank you for the information. It shocked me. I will mourn his death, too. –K_, it read.

"Well, there's K," I said, biting my lip.

L remained silent for a long time, studying the screen before he muttered a small, "K."

*Three days later*

I stood in the kitchen, sipping a cup of grape juice, wondering what to do now. I'm gonna die anyways! I mean, I could do anything…well, not anything. I don't feel like going to the hospital in the last, what? Nineteen days of my life?

I sighed, placing the now empty cup into the sink before grabbing the bag of Caramel Apple Milky Ways and heading out to find L.

He was in his office, obviously, working on cases, just like one would expect him to do. Solve as many cases as possible before you die. I put the bag next to him, pulling up a chair.

He nodded his thanks, still talking to whomever it was he was talking to in a foreign language. "_He's the serial killer, murdering the clergymen_." He paused, listening to the person on the other line. "_Yes_. _The probability rate is 86%_."

I picked up a piece of paper, writing Serial killer in England?

He nodded again, picking up a candy and popping it into his mouth, and continued to talk with his mouth full. "_If he's the culprit, he hides the souvenirs in the crypt under the church_," he said.

I took the paper again, writing, Why don't you take a break?

He shook his head, pushing the paper and pen away from him. I sighed, laying my head on my hands. He pressed a button, disconnecting that call, and pressed another before beginning to speak. "_Concerning Princess Joanne's death…_" he said in French. "_I have evidence that it was not an accident, but an assassination_."

The person on the other line said something, and he nodded, taking a bite of the Milky Way bar. "_I will_."

He clicked another button, and started talking once again. "_The leader of the arms syndicate, Rod Ross. He deals with the mafia at the Far East underground market once a month_." Pause. "_Fifty AK47s." _pause. "_Next Saturday_."

And off he went, case after case, throwing the ones he solved behind him in a pile of papers. After about an hour of watching him work, I stood up, taking the empty bag of candy into my hands. "L, want anything from the kitchen?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Well, then I'll just go…take a nap, I suppose. Wake me up if anything happens?"

He nodded. "Okay," he replied.

I started out the door, but was stopped by L, who turned his chair around so that he could face me. "Oh, Kalika," he said. "Do you know if we have any Sour Gummies?"

"…No~" I hummed.

"But don't you keep a whole box of them under your bed?" he asked.

"You can't have my sour gummy octopi!" I announced, leaving the room.

**There's one chapter, sorry it's on the short side, and sorry it's really late, and some of the dialogue might not make sense because I have the movie and a document with the subtitles, so I have to match it up and I get confused so some things might not match up, sorry!**

**Anyways, loves and hugs, minions.**

**Until next time!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
